<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Bugs, No Fuss by Bluefire123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731987">No Bugs, No Fuss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123'>Bluefire123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Exercises &amp; Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think the room is bugged.”</p><p>“Well, it isn’t.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Exercises &amp; Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Bugs, No Fuss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Random First Line of Dialogue:</b> “I think the room is bugged.”</p><p>It’s spy-time. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think the room is bugged.”</p><p>“Well, it isn’t.”</p><p>Yugi sighed for about the third time tonight and the mission <i>just</i> started. Once again, Yami was being a complete know-it-all.</p><p>Yami Sennen is the top spy of the secret organization they work for. Over the years, he’s accomplished so many things and earned a lot of awards for his work. He’s confident, wise, and extremely skilled at what he does. And because of this, fellow spies (and even some rivals) greatly admire him.</p><p>Yugi also admires him. In fact, he’s developed <i>particular</i> feelings for the handsome spy. However, there’s one thing he can’t stand about him. Yami tends to act like he knows everything. Well, at least, that’s what Yugi thinks. And he often wonders if he’s the only one that notices his arrogance.</p><p>Yugi walked over to the desk and leaned against it, still facing his partner. “It’s midnight and we’re in the secret office of an enemy, and you don’t think the room is bugged?”</p><p>Yami opened the top drawer of a filing cabinet and started looking through the papers. “Yes.”</p><p>Yugi raised a brow. “And why is that?”</p><p>“Because I <i>know</i> it isn’t.”</p><p>See? Know-it-all!</p><p>Once he finished looking, Yami closed the drawer and turned to face Yugi. His brows furrowed in irritation. “Why are you just standing there? We’re supposed to be searching for the documents.”</p><p>Yugi sighed. “During a mission, the most important rule when entering a room is to debug it before searching through it. So, I refuse to look around until-”</p><p>“Once again, the room isn’t bugged.” Yami said, his tone annoyed.</p><p>Yugi glares at being interrupted, but continues anyway. “I refuse to look around until we debug the room. I mean, you of all people should know that spies must disable any hidden microphones and cameras first!”</p><p>Yami glared and crossed his arms. “I know. I’ve been a spy way longer than you, <i>Mutou</i>.”</p><p>Yugi huffed. “Okay. Since you know that, why have you started searching a room that’s still bugged?”</p><p>Yami closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. After letting out a long sigh, he responded. “I’m saying this for the last time. The room. Isn’t. Bugged.”</p><p>Yugi has had enough of this and practically screamed. “You don’t know that!”</p><p>Yami’s eyes snapped open and he yelled. “I do because I already destroyed them!”</p><p>Yugi stopped. Then blinked. “You already…?”</p><p>“Yes. I did it the <i>second</i> we walked in here.” He took a gadget out of his pocket and held it up. “I used this to destroy all the hidden bugs in the room.”</p><p>Yugi just stared, mouth slightly agape.</p><p>Yami put it back into his pocket. “You obviously didn’t see me use it.”</p><p>After a moment, Yugi finally spoke. “Sorry.”</p><p>Yami nodded. “It’s fine. However, you should constantly be alert on this important mission.” He placed a hand on his hip. “What were you distracted by?”</p><p>Yugi thought to himself for a moment. “I…”</p><p>“Was it my looks?” Yami asked, amused.</p><p>Yugi felt his cheeks heat a little. “No!”</p><p>Yami continued. “Even though you’re my partner, I still managed to stay focused on the task at hand. So, why can’t you do the same with me?”</p><p>Yugi’s cheeks turned a slight pink as he realized Yami just complimented his looks. “I was just...thinking about those documents! I’m <i>really</i> hoping they’re in here somewhere.”</p><p>Yami nodded. “As am I. Now, let’s get back to work.” He said with a wink.</p><p>Yugi nodded, trying to prevent his face from rivaling the shade of a tomato.</p><p>Eventually, they found the documents they were looking for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yugi’s eyes definitely spy something...or, <i>someone</i>.</p><p>If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>